


misfire

by tellmewhatyousee



Series: The Snow Mountain Killers — Yeti Cool Brothers [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Blood, Gen, Injury, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/tellmewhatyousee
Summary: Scotch fucks up during target practice.
Series: The Snow Mountain Killers — Yeti Cool Brothers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866979
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	misfire

**Author's Note:**

> hello i am here with more yeti cool brothers, maybe if i write enough of them the tag wranglers will notice and give them canon tags
> 
> (also sorry to anyone who's subscribed to me and got a duplicate email for this because yes i did post it early by accident)

Target practice was one of the few things keeping Scotch’s brain from turning to mush. Well, that and his brother, but Rock was out finding their dinner. That left Scotch to his own devices, so he carved out a target in a particularly big block of ice on top of a mountain and loaded his gun.

He opted out of using his explosive ammo, since he wanted to save it— he also didn’t need to do that much damage, obviously, but it was always fun to watch things explode. Still, he kept to normal bullets, and walked a good distance away from his target before he aimed and fired the gun.

He was not expecting the bullet to sail straight through the ice, cracking the entire thing right across. He _certainly_ wasn’t expecting to hear a scream from behind it. The voice was one he’d recognize anywhere, and the loud thump that followed made him drop his gun.

Rock.

Scotch bolted back up the mountain, shoving aside any debris that got in his way. Even from a distance, he could see Rock laying there, hands on his stomach, red blood staining the snow. Curses and apologies spilled from Scotch’s mouth as he got closer, but they seemed to fall upon deaf ears.

“Scotch, you’re supposed to tell me when you’re training!” Rock yelled, though his voice sounded strained. “We blend in with the snow, you dumbass! You can’t just go around shooting without knowing my whereabouts!”

Scotch gulped. Rock was right. They’d both agreed to let the other know if they planned on shooting their guns outside of the job. But he’d just been so _bored,_ and he’d seen Rock leave in the opposite direction, so he’d assumed it was safe.

He found it difficult to speak, at first. He knew more apologizing wouldn’t do him any good, so he decided to address the injury instead.

“Let me see where I hit you, is it bad?” he asked. With some effort, he managed to pry Rock’s hand away to get a better look. It was bleeding a hell of a lot, coating his white fur in red, so it was hard to tell exactly where he’d been hit. 

“Roll me over, is there an exit wound?” Rock asked.

With shaky hands, Scotch tilted Rock’s body up off the ground, and his eyes widened when he saw only pristintely white snow underneath. “We should… we should get back to the lab,” he said, “They can help. Can you walk?”

“I can try,” Rock muttered, though he winced when he rolled onto his back again. He stared at Scotch for a moment before he asked, “Where’s your gun?”

Scotch paused and patted his chest where the strap would normally sit. “Shit. Hold on.” With a renewed sense of urgency, he ran back down the hill to find where he’d dropped the rifle. By the time he ran back up the hill, he was out of breath. He didn’t waste any time, though, and reached down to help Rock stand up.

“Rock, I’m so sorry,” Scotch said as he slung his brother’s arm over his shoulder, his own arm wrapped around Rock’s waist. “That was stupid. I wasn’t thinking.”

“Shut up, it’s fine,” Rock groaned as he pressed his free hand to the wound. “I’m fine. It could have been a lot worse. Just be more careful next time.”

Thankfully, they weren’t too far from the lab— still, by the time they got there, Rock was swaying on his feet. “We should find the doctor,” he said, “The one who saved the prisoners. He can get the bullet out.”

“Right, right,” Scotch replied. He looked between his brother and the front of the lab before he pounded a fist against the front doors. Even if he was trying to be gentle, he was sure he’d left a dent in the material.

By some stroke of luck, the man that stepped out was precisely the one they were looking for. Law crossed his arms as he looked up at them, leaning back against the newly-dented door. “Can I help you?” he called up to them.

Scotch crouched down to the man’s height as best he could, laying Rock down in the process. “He’s been shot,” he explained, trying not to sound quite as panicked as he really was. “Can you get a bullet out?”

“Of course I can,” Law answered. He walked closer, nearing the wound on Rock’s side. “What happened? Was there an attack?”

“No attack.” Scotch looked down at Rock, who seemed too far gone to speak at that point. At least he wouldn’t be ratting his brother out. “Uh, misfire. There’s no exit wound.”

Law simply nodded and raised a hand. Scotch watched on in awe as the blue dome of Law’s Room surrounded them. He’d never seen the human’s powers in action before, only heard of his abilities from Caesar. While the sheer power he possessed was more than a little unnerving, they were all working for the same man, so they could trust each other to some degree. 

However, when Law unsheathed his sword, Scotch’s instincts kicked in. He dove to cover Rock’s body with his own, expecting the worst. The rumbling the impact on the ground caused would be enough to shake most humans, but Law simply stood and stared at him.

“Would you relax?” the doctor asked. “I’m on your side. I’m not going to hurt him.”

Scotch wasn’t so sure he believed that, but he didn’t have many other options, either. If Rock didn’t get help quickly he would bleed out and die. “Fine,” Scotch replied, and climbed off of his brother to let Law continue.

Law muttered something under his breath before he swung his sword downward, and Rock’s body split at his waist into two pieces. The sight of it wasn’t something Scotch ever wanted to experience, but at least that way, Law was able to easily locate the bullet and remove it. It flew up into the air before it landed on the ground beside his body, soaking more of the snow with blood.

With a simple wave of Law’s fingers, Rock’s body reassembled itself and returned to one piece. He was still covered in blood, but he wasn’t _actively_ bleeding anymore, so that was a good sign.

“There,” Law said, sliding his sword back into its sheath. “Good as new. Anything else?”

Scotch didn’t respond at first, only staring down at Rock’s body. His eyes were closed, but Scotch could tell he was still breathing by the rise and fall of his chest.

“He likely passed out from the shock and blood loss,” Law said. “Give him something to eat when he wakes up, and he’ll be fine.”

Slowly, Scotch nodded. His hands were still shaking as he reached down to hook his arms underneath Rock’s. “Uh. Thank you,” he said. “That was… very cool of you.”

Law, meanwhile, was already turned away and making his way back into the building. “Don’t mention it,” he called over his shoulder.

Scotch managed to drag Rock around to the back of the lab, into the icy cavern they usually slept in. He took his time cleaning the blood out of his brother’s fur, using a washcloth and a tub of water they kept around. It wasn’t perfect, but at least he didn’t look so gory anymore. Scotch couldn’t even find a sign of a wound in his skin.

By the time Rock woke up, Scotch had started a fire nearby, and was cooking a fish they’d caught the previous day. It was one of the few advantages to living in a toxic wasteland— the only wildlife left was mutated beyond recognition, and the fish were fucking _massive._

“Scotch?”

Scotch lifted his head to look at Rock, smiling beneath his mask. “Hey,” he said, “Feeling any better?”

Rock looked down at his stomach, running a hand over where the wound had been. “Fine,” he said. “Hungry.”

“You’re in luck,” Scotch replied, nodding towards the gradually-cooking fish. “Did you manage to catch anything else when you went out today?”

“A bullet,” Rock replied, deadpan. 

For a moment, Scotch felt guilty all over again. Was Rock really still upset with him? It took a lot for them to fight, and they hadn’t done it in a long time, but Scotch had _shot his brother._ That wasn’t something to be taken lightly.

Instead, they both started laughing.


End file.
